Rise of The Guardians
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Based on Rise Of The Guardians. No one can see Clary, but she always make children happy with her snow days. But when she is chosen to be a Guardian, will she accept or not but Sebastian is somewhere, planning to take down the Guardians. Will they be able to defeat him or will he be to dark and powerful for them to beat? Travel into the world of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

_It's so cold, so dark. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I only had a light t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a light jacket on. I was freezing. But, I saw something glowing in front of me and then, like magic, the ice breaks away and I'm lifting in the air. I gasp for air and look at the full moon, glowing so bright._

_Then the ice forms back and I fall and hit the ground on my side. I groan but something's in front of me. A staff, curved at the end. I hesitate to grab it but something in me wants to hold it, making it mine. I grab the staff and a course of electricity goes through me. The staff it taller than me by at least seven more inches and when I tapped it on the ground, a layer of frost covered the ice. _

_I jump back and look at what I done. I tap it against the ice once more and the same thing happens. I laugh at what I could do. I look at the moon and a cast of light topples on me and I feel like I could do anything. I walk around, barefooted, and tapped the staff against a tree; frost starting to spread in a spidery way. I do it to another tree. I was having fun and then I get pulled up into the air and landed on a tree close by. I gasp and look around. Snow and ice cover the place. _

_Being the most curious person ever, I jump off to another tree about five feet away. I knew I wasn't going to make it but I was lifted in the air and landed safely. I smile at what I could do and start to jump around. I felt like I was flying, and knowing I could do that with my staff. I was laughing and then I got out of control and landed in a small town._

_I laugh and stumble a bit._

"_Sorry," I say to a random woman but she ignores me. I stumble again and see a group of kids running. One of them was about to collide with me and I braced myself for the impact but the little boy went right through me. Through my body; I gasped and others start to walk through me. I look around confused and scared._

* * *

I scream and sit up. I gasp for air and look around. I was in my home made cot and was in my bedroom. I calm my breathing down and look at the mirror and look at myself. My eyes were wide and had a spark from my dream that I had every night. My hair was disarrayed in its red and white mess. It wasn't because I was old, I was a teenager but ever since I could make ice and snow and all, I've noticed that I had white streaks in my red hair and it annoyed me at first but I got over it. I had shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep and I sighed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still in my same clothes when I came from the ice river that day. I always remembered that day when I got this power and was now known as an ice queen.

I got up and grabbed my staff. I exited my cot and breathed in the cold air. Snow covered the grass areas and the trees. I lived on an abandoned hill sight and I was grateful for the peace there. I walked on the trail, tapping my staff at random areas and watch as the frost layers over the areas. I hum to myself and make it to town.

Kids were running around and playing in the snow. I jumped up and landed on a lamp post. I looked over them and smiled. I jump building from building and end up in a neighborhood that was near the river that I had been granted this power. A little boy with oversized glasses was reading a book on myths and folk tales. I swept my staff in the air and a gust of cold wind made the little boy drop his book and he went to fetch it.

"C'mon, Max," another boy called to Max. I followed him and hopped on a fence.

"You're still reading that book?" the little boy who had called to Max, Jordan; which says on the back of his jacket, asked.

"Yeah, it's fascinating!" Max exclaims. I smiled at Max.

"Whatever, now let's go to the hill!" another kid said. He had black locks and dark brown eyes.

"Okay, Raphael," Max said and got his red sled and a little girl came out with an overly weighted cat. She had black hair and dark eyes; she looked Asian.

"Slow down, Church," the little girl said and chased after the cat but fell.

A tall woman came out and her blue eyes wide and her black hair slicked back into a pony tail.

"Aline, are you okay?" she asked and the little girl, looking about four years old and having butterfly wings on her back, nodded.

"See you, Mom," Max called and his mother waved at him.

The three little boys raced off and I was utterly board.

"Wait, Max," his mother called and the three paused and turned around.

"You forgot you're hat and scarf. You don't want the Ice Queen to freeze you to death," she said.

"Who's the Ice Queen?" Max asked and I gaped at him. He didn't know me.

"It's just a phrase and she isn't important," his mother said and left. Yes, I was invisible to people but they didn't know me? I was highly offended but kept following the boys.

I stopped at a mound of snow and grabbed a handful of it.

"You haven't heard of me, huh?" I asked to know one in particular and threw the snow ball and it hit Max in the face.

"Hey, who did that?" he asked and I swept my staff and a blue snowflake floated to him and hit his face. He seemed dazed and then smiled. He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at a girl.

"Maxwell Lightwood!" the girl with blonde hair said and then a snowball fight started. I joined but was still unnoticed to them and then there were gasps.

"I just hit, Seelie," the girl said.

The scarlet haired girl, Seelie, turned around and huffed. I swept my staff over to her and the little blue snowflake hit her lightly and she started to laugh and threw a snowball. Then they all started to chase Max. They laughed and I followed, my feet on my staff and flying off and then he started to slip.

"Hey, it's slippery," I say but I knew he couldn't hear me. And then, being my playful self, I jump off my staff and drag it along the path in front of Max and he slips, landing on his sled and starts riding down the trail and into the streets.

* * *

His eyes were closed, he was concentrating hard and then he opened his eyes and looked at his creation.

It was an angel blade that he had thought about for the last weeks and thought about it. Jace had always thought of making new creations and he did. He wondered so much that that was his inner self.

"I finally did it," Jace said and got up from his chair and started to slice the air with it.

"_Irthriel!" _he yelled and it lit up. Jace laughed at his creation and then threw it at the door but before it could hit the door, the door slammed open and one of the workers, that were werewolves, came in. The force of the door had actually shattered the dagger and since it was made of ice, it easily broke.

Jace sighed.

"How many times do I have to ask you to knock?" Jace asked the werewolf and he put up his hands.

"Sorry but there is something going on in the main controls," the werewolf said and Jace walked out of his office and to the main controls.

A huge globe levitated in its incubator and lights gloomed all over it. The lights meaning how many kids believed in them. But then a sweep of darkness came over the globe and a figure of a man showed and then disappeared.

"Sebastian," Jace muttered and then ran to his office and once he made it there, he pulled a lever and a flash of light illuminated the sky. The white _adamas_ that powered it was so bright; it was the main thing that powered his weapons.

"This is going to be bad," Jace said to himself and waited for the others.

* * *

You see, there are guardians. Guardians that make happiness for the kids and therefor they repay them by believing them.

There was Jace. The guardian of Wonder; always creating new things but he is the guardian of wonder because he saw something in everything. He was born with it.

Isabelle was the guardian of memories. Every time a child did something, a little light will flash up and one of her sprites would collect it and put it in the child's memory capsule. But Isabelle was part Fairy and her wings, her beautiful wings would flutter and would make you think she was shedding glitter.

Alec, who was the guardian of hope; he was mostly in charge of two holidays in the world: Thanksgiving and Easter; but he always made every children hope for something good but was a total opposite of his sister, Isabelle.

And then there was Simon. He never talked, he communicates with images he conjures up with his sand. He was the guardians of dreams. Every night, he would be spreading his dream sand to every child's window and make them dream what they desire most. Not even knowing the crush that Isabelle has for him.

All guardians that was chosen by the Man in the Moon; because of their gifts; no one has ever seen him in his real form but only seen him as the moon.

But there always had to be a bad part in this.

Sebastian, the guardian of darkness and fear; he was all about nightmares and was the worst enemy of Simon. Simon made dreams, he made nightmares. But no one believed in him, he was the boogeyman. The kids believed in everyone else but not him or even the Ice Queen.

* * *

"Jace you sent the signal to us, what's the problem?" It was Alec. Jace had noticed that it was almost Easter and Alec would have to get to work.

"I saw him: Sebastian, I saw a vision that he's going to do something bad," Jace said to them and Simon looked confused and a question mark popped on top of his head and then shimmering to sand.

"What do you mean that you saw him?" Isabelle asked, her red dress flowing around her ankles as her wings fluttered.

"He was in here and his darkness covered the world, something's bad is going to happen," Jace said with an exasperated voice.

"How do you know?" Alec asked his weapons belt shifted a bit when Alec moved.

"I can feel it in my gut," Jace answered and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You can't say that every time you think something bad is going to happen," Alec argued. Simon watched as they argued with each other and then Isabelle got involved.

Something flashed in Simon's eyes and he looked up in the square opening and saw the Moon.

Simon's eyes widened and tried to get their attention with signs. But they didn't notice. He walked up to Jace and flashed the Man in the Moon picture and Jace nodded.

"You're right Simon, we should ask the Man in the Moon about this," Jace said and Simon did a face palm. They went back to arguing and Simon was getting annoyed. He grumpily walked over to a Fairy worker and grabbed him. There was a bell at the end of its hat and he shook the Fairy. Simon knew it was mean but at least it go their attention. He pointed to the Moon and they looked.

"Man in the Moon," Jace said.

The Moon flashed and then illuminated pictures. Sebastian was there and he was in his lair conjuring something up and Jace looked at Alec with a smirk and Alec rolled his eyes, a bit embarrassed that he was wrong.

"You were right, Jace. But why is he here now?" Isabelle asked.

The Man in the Moon showed her an image of him and a little kid, cowering in fear. Isabelle gasped.

"He wants to make the kids be in fear," Isabelle said in horror. If he did that, then everything will be in shame, darkness, and fear.

"What can we do to stop him?" Jace asked.

Then an image of a girl in a hoodie and a staff in her hands appeared.

"Oh, no, not her," Alec said and walked off.

"You can't actually hold a grudge on her forever, Alec," Isabelle said and Alec leaned against the wall.

"I can if I want to. And how is _she _going to help, she's always causing trouble. Plus she isn't a Guardian!" Alec exclaimed.

"Alec, maybe she can help. And I'm guessing the Man in the Moon wants to make her a Guardian so she can help protect the kids," Isabelle said.

"Really, the Ice Queen wants to protect them?" Alec said in disgust. Ever since he and Clary met each other, they were going at each other; eventually hating each other.

"If that's what the Man in the Moon is saying, then we should listen to him," Jace said. Simon nodded and Alec scoffed.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"She may cause trouble, but she can't be that bad, can she?" Isabelle asked and no one answered her, not even the Man in the Moon.

* * *

Max yelled but had a huge smile on his face.

"Don't worry, kid, I got you," I said to him. I flew in front of him and dragged my staff on the road to make a way for him and his sled. He dodged cars but then a truck was in the way.

"Oh no!" Max yelled and I flung my staff to the left and the ice made a ramp and he rode it and flew in the air, over my head. I smiled of how happy he was. And then he landed in a pile of snow, in front of a statue.

I laughed and landed on the statue.

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked, still laughing.

"Max, that was so awesome!" his friend, Raphael exclaimed.

His friends were laughing.

"This has got to be the best day ever! I'm going to remember this forever," Max said and I grinned at the boy, his glasses were askew but he looked adorable.

"Hey, you should stay up and see if the Memory Collector comes in your room and collects your memory of this event," the girl that had threw the snowball at Seelie said.

I frowned.

"No, no," I started to mutter.

"That's a great idea, Camille. You know I heard that she always leaves gifts when she collects memories," Max started and now talked about the Memory Collector.

"No, no, did you not just love this? That I made for you?" I was pretty sad now. But I should be sad, no kid can see me, better yet, believe in me at all.

* * *

It was night time and I was at Max's house, looking through his window. This kid had a big imagination.

"And then, I went up in the air and landed on a pile of snow in front of the Angel's Statue," Max was explaining to Aline and she was giggling.

"And now, I have that memory, I'm going to stay up and catch the Memory Collector," Max said and Aline smiled.

"I want to stay up!" she exclaimed.

"No, you won't. C'mon, Aline, your father would want you to sleep while he's gone, right?" Max's mother asked Aline.

"Oh, well, I guess so. Goodnight," she said to Max and she pranced out the room.

"Why not, Mom?" Max asked with sad eyes. His mother laughed softly and took off his glasses and tucked him in.

"Because, you wouldn't catch her; she's a real sneaky one and fast," she explained and Max's face fell.

"Oh," he said.

"Max, maybe one day, you'll see her," she said and kissed his head, turned off his light and left his room.

"Yeah, one day," Max yawned and he was fast asleep. I smiled at him and floated off to a wire and walked on it. My touch making it frost over. Then something darted by my head and I looked. It was golden sand; making its way to children's room and making their dreams come to.

"About time, Simon," I muttered and then something behind me made a noise. I turned around and looked around.

"Who's there?" I asked out but there was nothing. Then something darted to the left and into the streets. I followed it and then I ended in an alley way.

"Hello?" I asked out.

"Hey, there," it was a male voice. A familiar one too; I smirked.

"You can't keep away from me, can you, Alec?" I asked the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, right. I'm just your distraction," he said simply and then, I was hauled up into arms and then I was put into a sack.

"Hey, what's going on? ALEC!" I screamed out.

"Don't worry about it," was all I heard from him. I heard something and then I hit hard ground. I grunted and then I was pulled out of the sack. I looked at where I was and gaped at where I was.

"Oh my Angel, it's you. It's actually you. I can't believe it," a voice said and then someone tackled me.

"Isabelle, get off of her," another voice said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Isabelle; I'm the-,"

"Memory Collector. I know," I said dryly and her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"No need for the snarky tone, Ice Queen," said the same voice that told Isabelle to get off me. I turned around and saw a boy that had blonde hair that glowed golden when the light bounced on his locks, his eyes the same color and he was well built.

"And who are you?" I asked him, scowling.

"Jace, I'm the leader of the guardians and I give people sight," he says and I looked confused.

"I'm the guardian of wonder. I see something special in everything and I give that to the little kids, so they can see what I see," he explained and I nodded, understanding now.

"Why am I here?" I asked Jace.

"We have something we want to do for you," he says, choosing his words carefully.

"Really, oh, and I loved that you sacked me to get me here, by the way," I said sarcastically and he smiled cheekily.

"That was my idea," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do for me?"

"I think this is going to be a bad idea," I heard Alec mutter but I paid no attention to his comment.

"You have been chosen to be one of the guardians," Jace announced and a male fairy gave him a huge book and music started to play and Werewolves gathered around me. The fairy's played their trumpets and I looked around. I stepped backwards and tripped and fell back but two Werewolves hauled me back up.

Jace opened the book and before he could start reading whatever, I raised my staff up and pounded it to the ground, making them step back from the frost wind and my frost had frozen some of the fairies.

"Who ever said I wanted to be a guardian!" I yelled.

"You were chosen-," Isabelle started but I interrupted.

"What makes you think that I want to become one of _you_? Live in a lair or whatever you live in, and work my butt off and stress out. I like to have fun and play around, not work and mope around," I spat.

"I think she doesn't want to be a guardian, I agree that she can leave now," Alec pipes up but Jace shook his head.

"We work our butts off to make the children happy and make them believe in what they want to believe in. They already believe in us and others but not you. We can make that happen for you," Jace said and I huffed.

"But you're forcing me to do this. Why can't I have a say in word for this?"

"Because the Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian," Isabelle said with an innocent look on her face. Then her face turned into happiness.

"Simon," she said.

He waved and then looked at me. Above his head, there were signs flashing and I didn't understand.

"I don't understand," I say.

"Yes, Simon, we have told her everything but she doesn't want to be a guardian," Jace talked to Simon.

"Okay, let's get back to what your guys are saying; the Man in the Moon chose _me_?' I asked and they nodded. "So you can talk to him."

"Not exactly, he communicates with images and we have to ask questions and he'll answer with pictures," Alec said and he crossed his arms.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you can help us defeat Sebastian. He has something planned and it's going to be bad and we need your help," Jace said and he walked towards me.

"No, I don't want to be a guardian and I don't care if the Man in the Moon chose me," I say.

"Good," Alec said and I glared at him.

"What are you trying to say Lightwood?"

"I didn't want you to be here or even be a guardian in the first place and it is a real trophy that you're saying no to this. Makes my life better," he says and I walk up to him, staring into his blue eyes.

"I don't see what's so good about being a stupid guardian."

"We make kids happy, unlike you," he says. Anger flicked in my insides.

"Have you ever heard of snow days, I make those," I growled.

"But they don't know it's you who makes them."

"So," I argued.

"They don't believe in you like they believe in me," he says loud enough that everyone hears. I tense up and I can feel my anger rising in my throat, threatening to kill him.

"Clary, can you walk with me," I hear Jace say and I feel him pull me away from Alec.

"I think I should go back to the Memory Kingdom," Isabelle said and fluttered off, shedding glitter in her way.

* * *

Jace and I walked to an elevator and make our way down. We walked out of it.

"You don't have to listen to Alec," Jace says, not looking at me.

"I know, I've been trying to tune him out ever since I met him," I say under my breath and I see him smile. I look around and see Werewolves and Fairies building stuff.

"What's up with this?" I asked him.

"Like I said, I help kids see what I see. So, we create stuff and put something extra to make them see the object as something made of magic," he explains and I nod. We went up a pair of stairs and entered a room. I looked around in astonishment, that is, until, the door slammed shut and I was pushed against the wall.

"What do you want from me to convince you to be a guardian?" he asked in a low voice and I stared up into his gold eyes.

"I want nothing from you. If I want to be a guardian then I will tell you but I'm not choosing that," I tell him and he sighed.

"You can help us," he said and his eyes begged for me. I looked down from him. I feel him pull away and for some reason I'm colder than usual.

"Um, what are these?" I asked him, trying not to make this anymore awkward than it was now.

"Creations that I thought of," he answered and sat on his desk. This time I noticed his attire, he looked like a normal teenager. He had a pair of jeans on, black shoes, a gray v-shirt and a grey jacket that was zipped halfway. His sleeves pushed up.

"How old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Seventeen but since I live forever, I stay like this, till someone kills me," he says.

"Kills you?"

"I'm not immortal," he says with a smirk and I walk around. I instantly saw two clear daggers on a random table and pick one out of the two up.

"Why do you have a dagger?"

"Actually, I created it. It's called a Seraph Blade or meaning mostly, and angel blade. It's lights up when you say an angel's name and the _adamas_ does its work," he explains to me, coming for to stand behind me.

"_Adamas, _what's that?" I asked him, curious.

"It's the material that lights the blade up," he answers me and grabs the other dagger.

"_Jahoel,_" he whispered and the blade lit up in a white light. I stared in awe and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and Alec and Simon came in. They had worried looks on their face.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked with a frown.

"Isabelle; the Memory Kingdom is under attack."

* * *

**So this is based on the movie Rise Of The Guardians, which i do not own, and I love the movie!**

**To make things a little more sense, I'm just going to get the characters in here and match them to the characters that are in the movie.**

**Clary (Ice Queen) - Jack Frost**

**Jace Herondale - Saint Nick/ Santa Clause/ North. Santa has a lot of nick names**

**Isabelle Lightwood (Memory Collector) - The Tooth Fairy**

**Alec Lightwood - The Easter Bunny**

**Simon Lewis (Sandman) - Sandman**

**Max - Jamie**

**Sebastian (Boogeyman) - Pitch Black/ Boogeyman**

**So i hope that helps and i hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV

We all started to descend the stairs hastily. Jace, who was in the lead, walked through a set of doors and we walked through a corridor and when we reached our destination, I gaped at the sight. In front of me was a huge sleigh with weapons inside. It was nothing that I've had seen. Horses that looked magical were in front.

"Get in," Jace ordered and sheathed two swords. The three were hesitant but I hopped in first.

"I don't know, I rather go through my tunnels," Alec argued and I had to stifled back a laugh.

"Get in," Jace shoved him in followed by Simon. Alec stumbled in the sleigh, quickly holding onto the seats as if they were to protect him.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Jace.

"I know a guy," he answered simply and winked at me and I hid a blush under my hair. "He built this for me and The Man in the Moon sent me some enchanted horses to make this fly," Jace pulled out a piece of paper with a mark on it and underneath it was the 'Memory Kingdom' written on it.

"What's that?"

"This, Clary, is a rune. This will take us to the kingdom in no time. I have one for everywhere."

The sleigh started to ride off slowly then started to pick up speed and then they were off into the night sky. Simon threw his arms in the air as if it were a rollercoaster, Alec was planted on the ground, scared to death, and I was having the time of her life.

"Hey, Alec, this view is amazing," I said teasingly and leaned over the edging while Alec watched and then, I 'accidentally' fell over the edging with a yell. Alec hesitantly looked over and saw me sitting on the sleigh's leg.

"Aw, you really do care," I said and Alec growled at me while I just grinned.

"Bloody hell," Alec grumbled. We sped through the air till Jace threw the piece of paper in front of the horses and something opened. My eyes widened and we went through it. It felt like I was going to be flung off the sleigh by how much force I was going through. Then a pink sky appeared and we were there.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly. Jace smirked at me and turned his attention back in front of his. "A portal; it can take you anywhere you want."

"Oh," was all I said and looked around the kingdom. I saw something in a distance. It was a black figure that was coming towards us. Then the sleigh jerked to the side and the black figure darted by them. I looked at the others and saw Simon holding something black in his hand with a confused expression. "Jace, what's going on?" I asked him and looked back in front; more of them were coming. Tiny sprites were running away from them.

"They're collecting the sprites and the memories!" Alec exclaimed. I heard a tiny whimper and looked up. A figure had a sprite in its hands and the sprite was struggling in its grip. I jumped in the air and sliced through the figure with my stick and caught the sprite. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked it and the sprite smiled at me; I landed lightly back on the sleigh. We had landed on a platform and saw Isabelle panicking.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled and Isabelle came over to him.

"Alec, they're stealing everything! They've taken all my sprites," she cried and Alec held her. The sprite in my hand came loose and went to go comfort her. Isabelle gasped and took the tiny sprite in her palms and hugged it. "Oh, thank goodness one of you is okay." There was a laugh above all of us and we looked up and saw him: Sebastian.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon; recognize what you see Simon?"

Simon looked back at his sand and an irritated expression erupted on his face.

"It took some time to perfect my little trick," Sebastian teased. Then Isabelle yelled at him, "Sebastian, give me all my sprites and memories back!"

"Now why would I do that?" His gaze shifted to me and a bunch of emotions crossed his face. He stared at me in a way that I almost felt uncomfortable. He vanished leaving thick black smoke and appeared behind me.

"Clary or do you go by Ice Queen?" he asked me.

"It's Clary," I said through clenched teeth. I glared at him and he smirked at me. But I could see through his façade; I could the longing on his face, the longing for her but I ignored it. "Now when did you and they become buddies?"

"We aren't," I answered to him.

"Then I'll ignore you then but you've gotten used to it," he snapped and I clenched my hand around my staff.

"Leave her alone," Jace spoke up.

"Or what?" Sebastian pressed and Alec was the one who acted first and he was fast. He snatched his bow and arrow, put the quiver on the bow string and aimed it Sebastian who was lucky that he moved away in time. He had a surprised look on his face.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Alec snarled. Sebastian smiled.

"Fine," Sebastian said and then a horde of those black figures came by and I could hear Sebastian laughing.

"I'll see you all later, especially you, Clary," he said and was gone. The black figures darted towards us and we started to fight them all. I moved my staff around and hit all of the ones that came towards me. I slammed the butt of the staff on the ground and freezing ice winds froze them till they shattered into a million tiny pieces. I was so focused on the ones that I had that Jace tackled me out of nowhere.

I gasped and looked at him who was staring back at me. He was on top of me; I felt a blush creep up my face and he got off me quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked him and got up.

"There was one that was coming from above you," he said quickly and then he grabbed me and drew out a blade through it and it struck the figure that was going to bounce me. He let go and continued to fight.

We all were doing well and the figures started to retreat.

I huffed for air. Then I heard a soft cry and turned to see Isabelle crying into her brother's shoulder. Alec was soothing his sister with caring words and gestures while Simon, Jace, and I watched.

"Maybe they didn't get all the memories," Jace said and Isabelle looked at him.

"Maybe Jace is right, we should check," Alec said and she nodded. Isabelle led us through a corridor and we were in a whole other place. It looked secluded with wild flowers growing here and there and a mural of her and the sprites with the memories; a clear blue pond in front of it.

Isabelle fluttered around and then when she came back she shook her head. They had taken all of the memories. She fluttered to the mural over the pond while the three guys sat on the rocks near it. I made my way to her, my feet hitting the water making it freeze to ice.

"We'll get it back," I comforted her and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, but we don't know where Sebastian is. Collecting kid's memories is my job. My job to keep them safe and locked up where they can treasure them forever but they're all gone. And you know the best part about collecting the memories," she turned to me, "I get to see the kids. I see they're memories; good or bad I still get to see them."

"We'll get them back, I promise," I said and she sighed.

"Every kid has that one memory that they love to remember. Christmas, a birthday, or just having family around. But now they're gone, even yours," she said softly and I looked at her quickly.

"Mine?" I asked her and she gave me a confused look.

"You don't remember…" she trailed off.

"To be honest, I can't remember anything before I became the Ice Queen and all but overall you're saying that I had a life before this?" she nodded; "I had parents and friends?" she nodded again.

"We have to find them," I said loudly and.

"But Sebastian took them all, Clary," Isabelle said.

"We'll get them back from him," I told her.

"But what about the other memories tonight; I have to go collect them," Isabelle cried out.

"Then we'll help," Jace offered and Simon nodded.

"You'll all help?"

"Of course," Alec smiled at her.

"Clary," Isabelle looked at me, well, all of them looked at me.

"Clary if you help, we can help get your memories back," Jace said and stretched a hand to me. "Are you in?"

I looked at his hand and then at him. I grabbed his outstretched hand and smiled, "Let's do this."

"Yay!" Isabelle screamed in delight. I felt Jace squeeze my hand and I looked into his eyes. He gave me a warm smile. He didn't let go of my hand till we left.

* * *

**Been super long since i updated but I'm back; sorry for the huge delay. But here it is. So I'm gonna try and finish this this month if possible because i want to write new stories and all but i want all the ones that I'm still writing to be done so, let's see how this goes. Basically I'm going to updated on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday because that's when i have my free time. My sister goes to work for those days so i have time to write and all. I hope you like :D**


End file.
